


My Roommate is a Super Villain (Klance)

by LupinePhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2018, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Matt Holt Week 2017, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinePhoenix/pseuds/LupinePhoenix
Summary: Lance was swinging around New York City, worried that he was going to be late to meet his friend. He was just about to jump into an empty alley, but then he saw it. His best friend (and crush) was getting mugged. /Oh, no,/ he thought. /I can't just... He doesn't know it's me, right?/He jumped down in between Keith and the muggers, all superhero-like. "Hello! It's your favorite Blue Paladin!" he said, punching the first felon in the face. He fell to the ground. The other one came at him with a knife.He shot the man with his Bayard, shooting the knife out of his hands as well. He made an "oof"ing noise and fell on his butt. Lance grabbed the other unconscious man and tied them together with a nearby rope. He jumped onto a street light and hung them for the police.He hung upside down and turned to face the victim. "Hello," he said. "What's your name?" He was sweating behind the mask, hoping that Keith didn't recognize his voice in the heat of the moment.Lance twisted his ring nervously.  Keith was late. He was never late. The Red Lion was coming, and Keith was /out there!/"I'm going to kill him if Red Lion doesn't do it first," he said, worrying. "Stupid Keith. . . . being noble."





	My Roommate is a Super Villain (Klance)

I was swinging around New York City on my rope, worried that I was going to be late to meet my roommate for lunch. I was just about to jump into an empty alley to change, but then I saw it. My roommate (and crush) was getting beaten and mugged.  _Oh, no,_  I thought. _I can't just. . . . He doesn't know it's me, right?_

I jumped down in between Keith and the muggers, all superhero-like. "Hello! It's just your friendly neighborhood Blue Paladin!" I said cheerfully, punching the first felon in the face. He fell to the ground. I turned to Keith and smiled. "Hey—" I started, but he beat me to it.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled, pointing to something behind me. I whipped around and saw what Keith meant.

The other mugger was coming at me with a knife.

I shot the man with my Bayard, blasting the knife out of his hands as well. He made an "oof" ing noise and fell on his butt, a look of surprise on his face. I grabbed the other unconscious man and tied them together. I jumped onto a street light and hung them for the police.

I hung upside down and turned to face him, showing off my agility and flexibility. "Hello," I said, grinning at the ravenette. "What's your name?" I was sweating behind the mask, hoping that he didn't recognize my voice in the heat of the moment. The look on his face was pure awe.

"B-Blue Paladin, oh my  _God_ , I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you," he said, covering his mouth. "I-I'm Keith," He was bright red and grabbed at his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. Why was he acting so vulnerable? Keith was capable of handling a lot of things, and I assumed he was going to yell at me. I was going to be bright red in a minute if he kept this up.

"Nice to meet you, Keith." I jumped down, bowing to him.  _Oh, God, what are you doing?_  "What was a little boy like you doing out this late?"

"Little boy?" he asked, arching his eyebrow and laughing. "You're every bit as flirtatious as my friends said you'd be! It reminds me weirdly of my roommate."

 


End file.
